


The One With The Cats

by VivaLaCL



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, Sex Toys, a little ooc for rivaille, so many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaCL/pseuds/VivaLaCL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivaille has a new neighbour with a big bunch of cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Cats

“Again? Really?” I sighed as I scooped up a sleek black cat from atop the glass table on my back porch. I had a new neighbour move in next door to me a little over three weeks ago and every other day since I have been finding cats scattered throughout my yard and occasionally house. Not even just the one cat, I might add, at least seven different ones, the main offender though was this shiny black cat with icy blue eyes that had left more than a few scratches on my hands.   
Usually I dropped the cats over the back fence of the house next to mine, sometimes going so far as to place them in the front yard. I’d never knocked though, or attempted to take the cats inside, Lord knows what kind of crazy is harbouring this many cats. Today though, was different, I suppose I’d gotten out of the wrong side of the bed or the likes because I was not willing to stand for having any more of these creatures in my house. I marched up the front door of the house next to mine and banged on the door. I held the affronting animal out I front of me, ready to drop it straight into the arms of whomever should open the door then spin on my heel and stalk off in a dramatic manner. This is not exactly how it went. I had been expecting a middle aged woman to open the door, one who’d been left by her husband or her children didn’t visit her anymore or some such garbled nonsense that would require her to feel the need to adopt a hoard of cats to inflict her menacing love onto. Instead of this, however, a young man opened the door who appeared roughly twenty, with messy brown hair and eyes that were neither blue nor green, but rather some glorious colour in between. I stared at him for a moment, his cat still held in my outstretched arms.   
“Hello?” He furrowed his brows and looked me up and down, “You seem to have a bit of a death grip on my cat, could I have him back?”   
“I… Um, yes. Yes, you can have your cat back. It was in my yard”, _I slapped myself internally Oh my God you sound like a hormonal teenager! Pull yourself together, you’re thirty two!_  
“Yeah”, he rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry about that. They’re hard to keep in the yard.”  
“Just, uh, just try to keep them in your yard. I have a thing about animals in my house”, I handed the cat to him and turned to walk away, “I’m Rivaille by the way”, I called over my shoulder.   
“Eren Jaeger”, he tipped his head to the side as he watched me walk out of his front gate and through my own. I was very aware of his eyes on my ass the entire time. 

 

“I swear to all that is holy that Eren Jaeger kid wants me to punch him in the face!” I yelled at the third cat I had placed on the other side of my fence, “And you too! If you keep meowing at me for fucking food I’m going to punch you in the face!”   
A string of profanities left my mouth as the same dumb black cat I’d just removed from my yard leapt to the top of the fence again and began to meow at me in its dumb high pitched dumb meowing noise. I snatched the cat from its perching place and all but stomped my way to Eren’s front door.   
I knocked loudly and impatiently and as he opened the door he instantly took in the exasperation on my face and flashed his teeth in a big, bright, beautiful smile, “Sorry! Heichou’s a little upset recently, one of my other cats just had kittens and he isn’t getting all of my attention”, he poked his tongue out at his cat and bundled him up in his arms.  
“You’re fucking insane”, I deadpanned and began to walk away, “And what the fuck kind of name is ‘Heichou’ for a cat?” I stopped and turned back to face him.  
“Well it means something lose to corporal in Japanese. I thought it was cute?” He pursed his lips and placed the cat on the floor behind him.   
I rolled my eyes at him, “Oh my Jesus, you’re ridiculous.”  
“And you’re rude as fuck”, he laughed.  
“Don’t fucking swear, you’re like twelve!”  
“You just swore at me! And I’m twenty two!” He pouted.  
“See that lip pouting shit? That’s why you’re like twelve. And I’m allowed to swear, I’m old”, I scoffed at him and started walking back towards my house.   
“You aren’t that much older than me!” He moved to his fence and leaned on it, clearly not done with our conversation.   
“Kid, I’m thirty two”, I pressed my lips together in a tight line as I leaned on my side of the fence about a metre from where he was leaning.   
I had expected him to pull a face and say something stupid like I didn’t know you were that old wow! You look so young! It was something I got a lot due to being 5”2’ and having the face of a fifteen year old girl. Instead he replied with, “See! That’s only ten years difference. You’re not that old.”  
“Yeah, not that old”, I snorted, “I was in school for about five years before you were even born, brat.”   
“So?”  
“What do you mean ‘so’?” I grimaced.  
“That’s not even that long”, I watched his front door as his cat came padding out and over to the fence, “I don’t see the point you’re trying to make.”  
“I’m older than you, that’s about as far as the story wa-”  
I was cut off by a loud yelp from Eren as his cat jumped up onto the fence next to him, “Fucking Jesus Christ!” He squeaked. His cat slipped from the fence and onto my side and made a quick dash for my front door.  
I looked at Eren, “I swear to Christ if you’re filthy thing shits in my house I will end you Jaeger”, my voice dripped with seething hatred. Eren turned and jogged over to close his front door before turning back and hopping the fence to retrieve his cat.  
“Normally he doesn’t like anyone, none of them do really, but Heichou especially. I don’t know why he’s so taken with you” he laughed nervously as we walked through my front door into my living room.  
“Well we’re a lot alike then I guess. We both hate people and enjoy being anywhere that isn’t with you”, I smiled sarcastically at him and pointed to my kitchen, “Go look in there.”  
“A-are you sure?” He hesitated in my doorway.  
“What’s your deal? Find your fucking cat kid.”  
“But everything is so clean. I don’t want to touch anything, I hope my cat hasn’t touched anything!”   
“You’re dull cat has literally pawed everything in my fucking house at this point. It’s always here”, I breathed, “Now fucking find it and get it out!”   
“Okay”, he grumbled and wandered into the kitchen making kiss-y noises to beckon his cat.  
I started looking in all of Heichou’s usual hiding places, under the lounge, buried in the cushions, perched on top of my bookshelf, but nothing. I could hear Eren tip-toeing through the house softly calling his cat, “Check the bedroom!” I yelled out as I searched my bathroom, cursing the fact that I didn’t close any of the doors in my house. A soft purring noise sounded from behind the bathroom door, meaning the cat had found the hamper again. I lifted the cat into my hands, gently petting it back into its slumber.   
I walked back into the living room with the cat in my arms to wait for Eren to return empty handed. Rather, what returned was a red-faced boy who quickly gathered up his cat gave a curt good bye and all but ran out the door. I squinted after him in confusion. Then it dawned on me. I let my head fall into my hands and a crimson heat make its way to my face. I should have told him not to look under the bed. I breathed deeply and slinked into my bedroom to confirm my suspicions. Sure enough, the blanket was still turned up at the edge of my bed, I assume to look underneath the bed for his cat, a box was hastily shoved back beneath it. I sighed. 

**Eren’s POV**  
My face still felt on fire even after a whole day of not even seeing Rivaille. Just remembering he was next door reignited my insane blush. A soft knock at my door interrupted me pressing my hands to my cheeks trying to maybe absorb the heat.   
I swung the door open, “Hell-” I choked on my words at the sight of a short man with pitch black hair holding a cake in my doorway. My blush came back tenfold when I read the icing on the cake, _‘I’m sorry you saw my sex toys.x’_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Read and review! Let me know what you think and all that other praising lark!


End file.
